1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support plate for tiles to be set on the surface of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
So far, tiles have been set on the surface of a building by applying mortar on the surface or on the tile back and pressing them thereagainst. Consequently, the work of tiling with uniform spaces between the tiles and making their surfaces even has required a great deal of skill.
The conventional tiling construction has another disadvantage in that the lower rows of tiles will come off if the load of the tiles laid thereupon exceeds the limit which can be withstood by them. Because of this possibility, the number of rows of tiles which can be set in one day had to be restricted.
The conventional tiling construction has still another disadvantage in that it requires a large quantity of mortar and it requires that liquid cement has to be sprayed upon the surface of the mortar for the acceleration of the hardening of the mortar with a concomitant result of soiling the tiles and the surroundings with the cement.